metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piratehunter
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: June '08 - August '08, August '08 - January '09, January '09 - August '09, August '09 - February '10. Please start a new topic if there is not one that suits your post. Welcome to Wikitroid! Piratehunter, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Question Firstly, I'd like some clarification over your actions regarding the "Omega" category. I have read what you have said, and I'm still not certain what exactly is your complaint is. Speaking of the deletions, I must remind you that, unless the target page falls under a Speedy Deletion criteria, you have no prerogative to just delete the page without a discussion, unless that page is in your userspace. Even if you did, ChozoBoy contests the deletion, and the proper thing to do now is to discuss it, not get other admins involved and start deletion wars. The primary reason why I'm here is that I've received a private complaint from ChozoBoy regarding your behavior towards him. In one of your more recent messages to him, you state that: "I have made numerous attempts to end this nonsense and squabbling, of which we both seem unable to put an end to. I have since recently, spoken to Wikia Staff in fact, for assistance in what no currently active member of Wikitroid would seem to be able to fix." (http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ChozoBoy&diff=70464&oldid=70459) I must ask for some clarification of this message. It seems to imply that because you and ChozoBoy have differences, you went straight to the Wikia Staff for help. I must first ask why you did not ask me, instead, if this is indeed what you mean by that message. Not only am I more familiar with the wiki (and the both of you), but I am also more readily available to take action (and, in the terms of a chain in command, I (or MarioGalaxy2433g5) are the next higher up from you and ChozoBoy). Secondly, if I were ChozoBoy, I would consider this a threat, and I consider action like this to be irresponsible, since I see no reason why you went to Wikia Staff instead of to me. Indeed, I find your recent behavior in regards to the Omega category and your behavior towards ChozoBoy to be unbecoming. Behavior like this: "I will admit I cannot exactly see your reasoning for making this into an accusation. It was simply asked that you share your opinion. (http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ChozoBoy&diff=70331&oldid=70329) Uh, wait, what accusation? ChozoBoy asked you the same question, and you didn't respond to him. And it seems that this has been going on for quite some time, as Hellkaiserryo12 has complained about this: #"I feel the way you responded was rude. If this was my talk page and I had posted the message ChozoBoy did, I would expect a calmer and more polite response. The way you responded was like an outburst rather than a reply in my opinion. #''I agree with ChozoBoy. It seems unnecessary to create talk pages just to add a template. I know a fair few wikis, and I can't name one that uses a system like this.'' #''Being an administrator does not mean you are always right. Your first sentence seems to imply you have complete knowledge of what is right and what is not; you do not. I also noticed this sort of ignorance on the Talk:X Parasite page, too. Apologies for being so forward, but this is my nature. HellKaiserryo12ADMIN (Talk•Contribs) 17:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC)" (User talk:ChozoBoy/Archive 3#RE: Talk Pages, http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ChozoBoy&diff=prev&oldid=63762) And as for this from the same thread: "''This is amazing... You really have no idea do you? And now you're saying that, after I clearly spoke of you being the one who is dramatizing, I'm the one who is pushing the matter?? I'm very past due listening to your arrogance and its accusations. I would like to ask you not to contact me on this wiki from now on. If you must, however, please get another to do so. A user going out of his to help try and end this argument, and you still treat him as though he is in the wrong. I must say, if what you say about this being the way you treat all Wikitroid users, I am indeed astounded that you haven't had a situation like this before now. Good day ChozoBoy. And please, do not contact me, for the good of both of us. Piratehunter{ADMIN} (Talk•Contribs•Logs) 16:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC)" (User talk:ChozoBoy/Archive 3#RE: Talk Pages, http://metroid.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ChozoBoy&diff=64147&oldid=64145) Whoo, boy, I've argued with people on this wiki before, but I don't think it's every gotten quite this bad. I especially love the "do not contact me" bit at the end. That's all the examples I care to dig up, so I'll leave it at this: as administrators, I'm sure the two of you can pursue logical argument and the both of you need to refrain from fighting and should instead argue. Argument achieves a purpose through persuasion, fighting does not. If you can't stop this nonsense, I am not afraid to proceed with arbitration on both of you. And don't tell him not to fight with you, tell yourself not to fight. I'm interested in hearing your side of the story, too, and if you can point out any examples of bad behavior towards you, I will investigate those just like I did these. And, if my opinion on the Omega category matters, is not the purpose of categories to group similar articles? I consider the "Omega" category to be a valid extension of that purpose. I look forward to your response, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Let me first explain, that I can't help but read your question as meaning something along the lines of, "We both seem unwilling to end this," of which I can assure you is not the case. I have, as well I am sure he has, tried numerous times to end this feud of sorts, each time resulting in either an increase of hostile action, or nothing at all. It is equally both of our faults, I certainly realize that and have since the start, I only need for ChozoBoy to acknowledge that he is equally responsible, as well. When this is done, I feel we can begin to work to fix this "squabble". But no sooner, it simply isn't how I work, not to sound like an ultimatum or anything. Why? Because I have seen that, per one of my recent posts on his talk page, of which I was trying to joke a bit, to relieve stress between the two of us, (blocking a user, then Welcoming him). ChozoBoy, obviously did not take it in the desired manner however, escalating from then on. On any other occasion, I would not have allowed this to escalate in this manner. As I do with my students and such, I refuse to converse with an uncivil attitude, I simply don't speak again until that attitude shifts. So to cover that, I wish a plea of symmetry from ChozoBoy regarding our "squabbling", before this matter can truly and effectively begin its descent (or ascent depending on your point of view). With that being said, I will move to the next matter. :I did indeed contact the Community Team on this matter. Why I did not contact you, is due to the very point you made: You know both of us better... The only people who are truly able to fix this matter without future incident, are ChozoBoy and myself. Contacting the Staff, I did not seek a solution, I sought an assessment. From a person who would in fact be neutral due to lack of knowledge. Not being neutral for the sake of maintaining balance, as you would be, having known us both. They spoke of it as I had hoped: as being a dual conflict, for both of us, with hostilities maintaining itself on either side. I considered that to be my "talking to" from them. But I still feel ChozoBoy is also in need of the same sort of chat, just so I can be irrefutably sure his eyes are open to the problem. Then, I feel, being on the same page, we can only then resolve this. The reply contained this: ::"This seems like an interpersonal conflict that should be resolved on the wiki. That isn't always easy,as people can have very different attitudes about what's best for the project, but as long as everyone keeps in mind that the others are trying to do what they think is right, any conflicts can be solved. I suggest you try to put yourself in Chozo's shoes and imagine what approach might get you to change your ways: what tone, what politeness, what evidence would convince you, and what would make you angry and defensive instead?" :As I said, I considered this my "talking to" about fixing this problem. But again, to make things clear on both sides, I would like to see that ChozoBoy is also reminded that this is a dual conflict for both of us. And that we both must each take civil action to resolve it. I do apologize for not formally including you in this sooner, as per my reason for such. I would like to inquire if you would at the moment however, give ChozoBoy a similar talk as I received from the Community Team, (as I am yet to hear back from them...). Let me know when you get the chance. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::This is just to let you know that I have read your reply, and that I will take action/reply back the next time I get a chance (I'm rather time constrained at the moment). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) You Are Awesome Thanks again! You freakin' ROCK! XD--[[User:Captain Silver|'''''Captain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 05:02, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Alright! Please don't kill me, I just glanced at it, and then I remembered something...I'll read it now! Please don't kill me...--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 08:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I don't want to sound extremely stupid, but I don't exactly know how.--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 08:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Some ideas What about a page called "Beta Versions" or "Metroid Game Overs" and list several things, like: *Samus' nudity and the sexual voice in Super *All the beta stuff in Fusion *How the Beetle was originally called Beetal And for the game over page we have information on them and maybe a link to a video on YouTube. Whaddaya think? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I see. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I noticed there was a link to Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Power Player's Guide and I was wondering if we should make this page. When I attempted to create it, I notioced Armantula had deleted it and stated the reason as Wikitroid was a guide already, and we don't need a page for this. Should we? (I don't own the guide, but I could make a guide for the Fusion/Prime Prima one since I have it) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm on the school computer right now (a supply teacher is here and so everyone is nuts so I stayed behind with my assistant teacher to do some stuff), so I can't add info from the Fusion videos, but I can certainly do the beta versions of Super. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 19:00, February 4, 2010 (UTC) My portrait DAMN! Nice freakin' job man! I love it! Only complaints I have are the wings are a bit too light, and the eyes are a bit too dark. Otherwise, thank you SO MUCH! Now my page won't be so... dull... Again, thanks alot. If you ever want anything, Yo soy tu hombre, amigo! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 19:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC), future Spanish V Pupil. :Again, thanks alot man. You GOTTA teach me how you edit those. Heh. On a random note, I just added a chapter to the Fanon that this pertains to. Ever read Roy, Ex, and my's Fanon? I find it quite entertaining. Again, thanks. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Heh, I just DID! Nice job on that btw. Ex and Roy were... Well, Ex and Roy's ideas. Terror and Ron were COMPLETELY my idea, not to mention Widlan and the Darch Star Cluster. Your fanon is WAY better than ours so far. I like how you draw it out, much better than Roy Ex and I do. Hmm, I had a good story going before I did Avenger... No matter! I like Avenger alot anyway. My favortite story I've ever made. Ex and Roy are good story makers. Although, I do hate how they tampered with Samus' personality. She never takes her armour off, let alone her Zero Suit. Meh, it's fanon, so who cares, I don't. lol [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC I can't get on IRC... it always says that no such special page exists on Wikitroid. I don't have an IRC client, cause I don't know what that is. Any tips? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:09, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I use Yahoo on both my computer and Ma's. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:16, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC (#2) Get on. There's something important I want to show you. RA 1 04:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Tri-IRC Hey Piratehunter, get onto the IRC (if you're not.) got some interesting fan creations to tell ya'bout. Whoops Sorry... O_O [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't hurt me... (.)_(.) Oh, how'd I screw up this time? Crud, forgot this was clean site... Sorry PH! Whoa, I wish my name was Ph instead of TD... Ph is acid stuff... DANGIT! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Blegh! Oh and from Squee's talk page: That wasn't a refferance to Sweeney Todd. I find it hilarious that all the Squees wear is fur, and so by shaving them, they are naked! @u@ [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Space Dragon I was just about to kill all four red links to this page, but I don't know if I should continue, the reason being one of the links is from the Article for deletion thing for the page. And I'm not allowed to modify it. What do I do? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :It was speedy deleted I can tell. The name is still in the wanted pages. One of the links being its Articles for deletion thing. I'm not allowed to modify it, but I want to remove its name from the Wanted Pages. So do I? Or don't I? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) My pic #2 Did you get my message on MF? Right below Roy's? Just checking. You never responded. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 20:46, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Hey, I'm sorry if I went out of hand with "mass editing" of my User Page. I don't want to break any laws, anger people, or destroy anything, especially on the internet! If I ever do something like this again, it will most likely be an accident.--Triple b 05:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Cheeto Beam page? I had just thought of making a page for a glitch beam called the Cheeto Beam. It's in Fusion and Zero Mission and is created when you use a hacking device to get all beams, and then you shoot an orange-yellow beam with different sprites, hence the name Cheeto Beam. But if you exit the room you used the cheat in, the beam is normal. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for welcoming me Piratehunter, I'm glad to join! Hey, m, if it's not to much, I'm a shy user in the wiki world, could you please give me some tips or suggestions for me being a part of Wikitroid without being a sore thumb? Biggest Metroid Freak re: Duelling Range? That's okay. And yes, that is how it is spelled in-game. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 16:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) A good category name? I was thinking of making a category of things that relate to metroid but aren't part of the canon universe ... like SSB series, Pikachu Link, Cameos/ Crossovers? ... what will be a good name for it? Non-Metroid, Non-Canonical Universe? which sounds better or do you have a name? (Metroid101 20:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC)) Featured users sidebar not working Do you know why? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) decimated decimated physically means removed 1/10th, obliterated means completely destroyed, so i would argue that obliterated is a better suited word. Got from Google define: function decimation - destroying or killing a large part of the population (literally every tenth person as chosen by lot) obliterate - do away with completely, without leaving a trace Hunter Class 09:54, March 22, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on the admin channel, we need you. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Something strange happened. I was about to use my phazon bomb on you, but it wouldn't let me type it in. I would type, and then I press enter, and the text would disappear. Was that you?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:40, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Now it works again...............and oreos suck.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla'']] 04:01, March 27, 2010 (UTC)